


To fall in love

by salzrand



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fanart, Graphic Novel, Jorah+Grey Worm broship, S1/S4 setting, boys having important talks about feels, show verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand
Summary: Jorah and Grey Worm during breakfast.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jorah Mormont & Grey Worm, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 73
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	To fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirstDraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstDraft/gifts).



> Dear FirstDraft! ❤️  
> Again, this is mysterious anon 😂   
> I really liked your prompt of the moment when Jorah realized he was in love with Dany. This is some concept that should be explored more in my opinion and in fact I got lost in three different versions during the last few days and finally settled on this one. I hope you like it and forgive me that I sneaked into some Grey Worm/Missandei. 
> 
> Thanks again for this awesome event @ everybody and thank you for organizing it @ lodessa. 10/10 would do again 😊

*******************

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby would like to spread awareness for the potential of the Jorah & Grey Worm broship which is in my opinion underrepresented in this fandom. Please consider the possibilities of Jorah and Grey Worm angsting about feelings. It's a treasure. Jorah taught Grey Worm the word "precious" and isn't that precious?!


End file.
